Perfecto
by Mushaid
Summary: La gente quiere despertar por mas bello que sea el sueño


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia axis powers no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo solo lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro.

**Personajes:** Inglaterra POV

**Summary:**La gente quiere despertar por mas bellos que sea el sueño…Feliz Cumpleaños Arthur!

…..

Todo empieza de la misma manera. A obscuras.

Completamente negro, nada existe en su pequeño mundo, pero eso no hace que ignore

que hay algo fuera.

Es una nación, realmente no puede desconectarse de su gente, siempre hay un montón de pensamientos que lo hacen vivir tantas vidas como personas en sus islas.

Pero en ese instante cuando el sol apenas y acaricia las olas del mar, existe una calma atrayente, encantadora, logrando lo que pocas veces sucede. Sonríe.

No esa risa sarcástica que retumba en la cubierta de su barco, no esa alerta de sufrimiento para sus enemigos, simplemente ríe con plenitud y paz.

Se deja mecer por vaivén del mar, respirando el viento salado que golpea su rostro y comienza a entrever sus esmeraldas, con un bostezo de adorno, una lagrima traviesa se escapa acentuando su comodidad.

Hoy era el día, su día.

Recoge las ropas de ayer, como pirata no es extraño ese desorden pero como el ingles que es, sabe reconocer la ocasión.

Aun no hay pisadas en el navío, todos duermen, así que con ese silencio acogedor, abre las doradas puertas de su ropero, aun a obscuras, no desea romper esa magia de quietud.

Sus botas de cuero negro, esa camisa de vuelos con una pulcritud blanca que sabe no durara, su casaca roja de terciopelo, ese grande y emplumado sombrero, todo en su lugar incluso aquel parche que cubre sus cicatrices de guerra, lo utiliza más por apariencia que por necesidad.

Egocéntrico, altanero, manipulador, si, es eso y más, y para ser sincero le encanta.

El sol tiñe poco a poco de rojo aquel negro intenso recordándole que tiene el tiempo contado si desea ver su regalo.

Un ultimo toque, su espada en el cinturón, brillando, negándose a si misma que unas horas antes estaba empapado de carmesí, pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso.

Sube escalón por escalón, la cubierta solitaria, el vigía ronca con estruendo, en otra ocasión lo tiraría por la borda, ahora solo da gracias de que no estropee el instante, se mueve con esa elegancia natural a través de botellas de ron, cuerdas enroscadas y velas en el suelo.

Fue una fiesta digna de un rey, como lo era él, uno que dominaba mares, tierras y vidas.

El repicar de las campanas marca cada paso hasta la baranda.

Un año mas para la nación, una victoria para su reina, y una oportunidad de ser feliz para el Capitán Arthur Kikkland.

Si, el ese al que en los mares españoles le temen, el terror de franceses y la esperanza de unos cuantos colonos que viajaron al otro lado del mar.

Es el dueño del universo, de SU universo, tan libre como aquellas gaviotas que vuelan atravesando la inmensidad y lo sabe, por eso se regala aquel espectáculo de blanco, mientras las estrellas tintinean, y las campanas resuenan, iniciando una vez mas el ajetreo de Inglaterra.

Podría vivir siempre en esa perfección, en esa plenitud.

De pronto una canción se cuela por su memoria.

Una guitarra eléctrica, una batería con una melodía atrayente.

-¿Quién es?-grita autoritario el corsario.

Nadie le responde.

Una vez más esa canción que se aferra a sus oídos, incesante, estruendosa, necesaria.

Pero no tiene sentido, esos sonidos no respetan a la época…¿época?

Entonces cae consiente de un vacio, esa canción, el sabe tocarla.

El estuvo el día que se escucho por primera vez.

Estaba al lado de alguien

-¿Quién?-susurra mientras tropieza en su escape de aquella mentira.

"No, no existe nadie, no hay nada más que esto, solo yo y el mar"

Se repite como su mantra mientras cae por un escaparate que da a la bodega, cierra los ojos esperando el golpe, pero jamás llega.

Cae, en la obscuridad, como todo empieza.

La canción no cesa, pero ahora se le agrega algo mas, una risa.

"Él ríe así"

-¿Quién?- vuelve a gritar, pero esta vez con miedo.

Escucha el mar, a las gaviotas, las campanas.

Aun puede volver, lo sabe, pero mientras unos ojos de azul cielo se hacen presente frente a él, pierde toda conciencia de lo perfecto y desde una visión más lejana repasa lo que está dejando ir.

Soledad, dolor, ira, sufrimiento.

Uno a uno se adjunta detalles a su lista y entiende que eso no es lo que necesita.

La canción aumenta de volumen.

Ahora no es solo el sonido, un aroma lo envuelve una extraña mezcla entre su té negro y un café recién hervido.

Entonces lo sabe, él nombre del que rompió su fantasía y se deja guiar, como neblina al amanecer, esa ilusión se desaparece poco a poco.

No le llora, sabe que es algo mucho mejor lo que le aguarda, está listo para todo, porque él esta ahí.

_Love, love me do._

_You now_

_I love you._

Cae.

El ansiado golpe llega.

Y duele, despertar siempre duele.

Se remueve entre las sabanas, intentando enfocar algo, nada, aun no esta bien, lo sabe, pero eso no logra calmarlo, atina a apagar la alarma de celular con esa canción de recuerdos.

De pronto unos brazos lo acurrucan, y ve.

Esos ojos azules, esa risa traviesa al amanecer, ese Alfred F. Jone a su lado.

Deja de forcejear, y ríe, porque hizo lo correcto al cambiar todo su mundo por eso, por esa mañana, por esa vida y se tira hambriento de aquellos labios que sin ser consiente lo llamaron entre los tiempos.

-Feliz cumpleaños- ese fue el último susurro antes de volver a esa lucha de besos.

Si, la gente quiere despertar por más bello que sea el sueño.

Porque quizás como le paso a Arthur Kikkland todos merecen entender que la perfección es aquello que puede palpar el alma y tocar con los dedos.

…

Loco?, si lo sé n_n

Pero es que este es un día muy especial y pues decidí hacer algo especial!

No podía dejar pasar esta fecha sin subir nada, así que me tome mis 20 minutos para dejarle un regalito a la nación mas encantadora de todas.

Para los que llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer, y de antemano por los reviews.

Cuídense Bye!

P.D.

Para los que siguen mi otro fic. "Quien se quiere dormir" no se desesperen y esperen por favor

Me pasaron ciertas cosillas en mi escuela que me volvieron loca estas semanas, pero prometo que de esta no pasa la actualización!

Ahora si…

Gracias!


End file.
